Dreams of Reality
by dnangelsora
Summary: Sometimes...our dreams seem real. Maybe Reality seems like a dream. Sora is lost in between both, can he find his way out? Ch. 7 done! STORY IS FINALLY FINISHED!
1. I: Warnings

Dreams of Reality

By: Li

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…blah blah blah! *I do own the game though!*

Summary: Sora can't tell the difference between his dreams and reality. Is something wrong with him?

A/N: 1.) I like to write in short paragraphs as a convenience to readers…I hate big paragraphs, I always lose my spot! 

2.) This is NOT a yaoi/shonen-ai fic. WAY to disgusting and plain wrong.

3.) This is my first Fic. Excuse me for any stupid errors or puns or crap I may pull. DON'T HURT ME!…

4.) Flames accepted…just don't be too harsh! I may just forget about continuing.

5.) if wanted, I will do my best to try and answer any reviews. (I don't get much time on the internet, stupid AOL!) ……………..Anywho! On to the story!

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1.-There Goes My Reality

Look at me

You may think you see who I really am

But, you'll never know me.

--Reflection; Christina Aguilera

Traverse Town seemed much more beautiful at night to Sora. The neon lights humming, the stars twinkling, and even the rain that began to pour…

"Yeah…" Sora whispered. He stopped and lifted his head to the sky, letting the cool drops hit his face. He let himself forget about everything for that one moment; all the battles and encounters. Closing his eyes, he drifted into a serene world. How he wished that this would all end and he could go back home to Destiny Islands…to Kairi.

Sora sighed and wiped his face from all the rain. But, it felt…sticky. Then he realized that it also felt warm. He opened his eyes and looked at his hand. 

Blood. Deep, crimson blood. Stained all over his gloves. 

He noticed everything seemed dead to him all around. Black sky, quiet town, dark. Red puddles began to form around him, making disgusting sounds as they splashed. 

The blood-rain kept pouring. And suddenly, something was beginning to form in all the puddles surrounding Sora. Heads popped out, with antennas and glowing yellow eyes. 

'Heartless? In the First District?' Sora thought. He tried to summon his Keyblade, but he was frozen stiff.

The Heartless were all formed now, slowly creeping up to the Key bearer. 

//you…// they hissed. //Key bearer…musssst become one…of usss//

He stepped back. "Never…"

//he…Musssst!// The heartless all took another step forward. Ready to pounce.

'--Sora.'

Sora began to back away. He couldn't fight them alone, and his Keyblade wouldn't appear.

'—Sora?'

'//Sora!//' a Heartless said and grabbed his shoulders.

Sora tried to break free from its grip. "Let go of me! I don't want to become a Heartless!"

"SORA!" It began to shake him.

Sora closed his eyes. He was getting dizzy. He knew this was it. He didn't want to see any of it.

"Wake UP!!" someone yelled in his face.

Sora's eyes shot open. As his vision cleared, he saw Leon standing there.

"Oh god! What the hell's wrong with you!? You scared the crap outta me!"

"Leon? G-gomen. I was daydreaming. Sorry if I scared you." Sora noticed he was having a hard time talking. Probably because he was breathing hard. He also noticed everything was back to normal. The rain was clear, the Neon signs were on, people passed by. 

It happened again. He was seeing things that weren't there.

"A daydream, huh?" Leon asked. "Then why were you screaming about Heartless. It sounds like a nightmare to me."

Crap! He couldn't let Leon find out. Or anyone for that matter. That would make them worry. "Iie, It's nothing, Really! I'm just stressed and need some sleep, that's all!"

Leon looked at him. He knew something was up. But, he wouldn't push the matter. 

"You baka. You made me worried for no good reason. Let's go then, Donald wants to talk to you."

"Hai," Sora responded quietly and began to follow Leon.

'It was so real' he thought, 'why can't I tell the difference between those and reality?'

He had to keep this to himself.

And he had to know what they all mean.

TBC

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Review PLEASE! I know what the next chappie will be about. But, I need ideas and opinions!

I'm a First-timer. DON'T SUE! ^_^' 

Japanese dictionary: (for those who don't know what the heck it means)

-Iie – no

-Gomen – Sorry

- Baka - Idiot


	2. II: Falling

Dreams of Reality

****

Answering reviews column:

(I'm sorry if I didn't answer any reviews)

-Koorino Megumi: Wow! Thanks for the long review. I feel wanted now. *ahem* I love working on my 

grammar and spelling. Why? Well, it's a habit because I've always got nagged for it at my past private school. YEAH! Got a 4.0 gpa for first year of high school! And sorry for the fast pace…I gotta work on detail. I just love the rush of an intense moment. Sorry if it caused an inconvenience. I'll try to put some juice in it. And about the language, I love Disney, but I just can't keep the language so clean. At least not for this story, that's why it's rated PG-13. I'll work on that too.

-RikkuFF10: Oh! I didn't think that people look upon my dictionary as a big influence! I'll keep you all

informed in my Jap dictionary so you'll know just what the heck I'm blabbering about. K? 

-Allen: O.K. Mr. Smarty-pants. I KNOW WHERE YOU GO TO SCHOOL "AND" WHER YOU LIVE!!!! Also…work on your grammar, It's "which," not "witch". As for the cheap and short beginning…refer to Koorino Megumi's answer I gave her.

~*THANKS for the reviews. Keep them coming, please. I'm only a first-timer!*~

(sorry for any long waits on my updates. I got two GIANT summer projects to finish in three weeks, AND I'm trying to finish my comic for TOKYOPOP's Rising Stars of Manga contest with Allen. Oh! What to do?! What to do?!?)

One note: Everyone's three years older.

Ch.2

I've walked so long, I can't remember

Where was my home?

Their distant faces fade away.

I'm always on my own.

I can show a smile

It's not hard to do.

I can have the strength

To go on.

But sometimes I wanna let go of everything 

--You're Not Alone; Escaflowne (English Dub. Of 'Yubiwa')

Sora laid on his bed staring at the crescent moon outside that illuminated his tiny room He just had a long argument with Donald about needing more munny for the gummi ship. They needed to install more parts to venture out more and further beyond where they've been.

He couldn't sleep. It wasn't from all the stress; he just didn't want to dream anymore. If dreams came to him, he would probably want to sleep forever. 

"What do these dreams…mean? 

Or are these even dreams? 

Are they trying to show something?

Or am I just crazy…

Doushite…"

He was trying to find answers to questions that were never asked.

Sora couldn't take any more of this. He wanted to tell someone, in truth. But he didn't want to burden them with something so hard to believe.

He sat up on the side of his bed. Thinking too much of something that couldn't be answered hurt his head.

Taking out his keyblade, he examined it. It looks so harmless until in his hands.

"Doushite?"

The Mickey keychain made a light tap against the handle.

**FLASHBACK**

__

So much to do…so little time.

Take your time.

Don't be afraid.

**END FLASHBACK**

It was the dream that he had when he was on Destiny Islands.

"Matte…I wonder if that was a dream, too?"

Sora remembered it; falling into darkness, a trial to set his path, his shadows becoming his own enemy…a door to the light.

"…doushite…?"

Sitting up would probably keep him awake.

"What would it hurt to rest my head? I'm getting tired of thinking anyway?"

Slowly, he laid his head on his keyblade.

But, sleep would eventually engulf him; it came very easily.

And so he slept.

__

Doushite…?

~*@*~

~*(Sora's P.O.V. –point of view)*~

__

I'm dreaming again, aren't I?

Falling like before…

But where?

My eyes are too heavy to open.

I open my eyes to a very bright light blinding me. As my vision adjusts, I find myself on an Island.

…

__

Destiny Islands?

How? 

I don't know how. But here I am…

"Sora!"

…I recognize this voice. But I can't tell if I'm hallucinating, or id I should turn around and answer.

I turn around.—

I think my heart had stopped for that moment.

__

Kairi?

She stood there, in her same posture, only with longer hair. I look at her, and she's smiling at me with water-filled eyes. 

"Y-you came back…I thought you were dead."

She comes up and hugs me.

"But, I still waited…"

I don't know what to do, I was in Traverse Town awhile ago…

I hug her back, tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"I can't forget my promise."

And we stood there…crying and hugging for almost forever. 

Until I noticed someone charging at us.

I was the only one who saw it coming faster and faster.

In their hand, was the Dark Keyblade. 

The same one Riku had.

"KAIRI! Move!"

I shove her to my right, out of the blade's way…

…

Cold Dark metal hit my chest

It was then I realized who it was.

Because I looked into his eyes in such terror as I slowly lost energy.

…

"SORA!" Kairi screams.

This is only a dream, right.

The blade disappears and I fall to my knees.

I'll wake up soon.

I fall into darkness…and that's all I see.

__

Only a dream…

****

A/N: Another Chappie! YAY!

REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS IF YA WANT, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just to let ya know…this story has absolutely NOTHING to do with "deep Dive" or "Another side, another story," Ok? 

-Question for all ya readers. Should this be set "during" the Kingdom Hearts story or "after?"

Because right now, I'm thinking after…

-*YEAH!* I'm almost done finishing the Expert mode of Kingdom Hearts. I NEVER get tired of this game. It's the truth. Here's a list of all Kingdom Hearts items I bought: Sora's Necklace $30, The original English Soundtrack $30, The Official Artbook $30, and the Game $60, and an Utada Hikaru Album: First Love $14. 

Japanese Dictionary:

-Doushite- Why

-Matte- Wait


	3. III: Lost

Dreams of Reality

(I'm absolutely and extremely sorry I didn't update this faster! Stupid computer!) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…Tetsuya Nomura does (and he's so damn lucky)

****

Answering reviews column:

(sorry if I missed any)

-RikkuFF10: It's You again! Happy Birthday! Your Sora's age now…*grumbles* I wish I were Sora's age 

again…Oh! Thank you for sticking to my story and reviewing. *sniff* I feel special! I'll keep the Jap dictionary up just for you.

-Koorino Megumi: Yow! I'm fifteen, and an older person actually reads these things. I thought I was 

crazy. Thanx for the extra long review, helps me out lots. And just to let ya know, I fixed chapter two just for you! I can't get a beta-reader. I don't really have the patience and time to do it. But, I'll let my friends read them from now on.

A/N: The last chapter was all crappy. I mean, I like what I wrote and how it came out—but my grammar

sucked and I didn't write as much as I wanted to. I rewrote Chapter 2, but it's the exact same thing…only with better grammar. This one should be better though. (I wish my writing was as good as my drawings)

A/N2: People have been asking where I got all my Kingdom Hearts junk. Well…

-I got Sora's necklace, Utada Hikaru Album, and the Artbook at the Anime Expo in Anaheim this past July. ( I don't know where else you can find them because they were imported…gomen [sorry]!)

-And I got the Kingdom Hearts Soundtrack through Borders bookstore.

One note: Everyone's three years older. (Sora=17, Kairi=17, Riku=18, etc…)

Chapter 3

--Forgetting all I'm liking

Feeling incomplete

I'll take your invitation

You take all of me

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

-=-

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and I don't know where to go

And I don't know if I'm to be here, too

Just hanging by a moment here with you

--"Hanging by a moment" (Lifehouse) 

Key:

"blahblah"- talking

{{blahblah}}- flashback

__

blahblah- thoughts

{{"SORA!" Kairi screams.

This is only a dream, right.

The blade disappears and I fall to my knees.

I'll wake up soon.

I fall into darkness…and that's all I see.

__

Only a dream…}}

~*~*~*~

It was the following morning.

Aerith was walking down the Hotel hall and was holding a small tray of food that she had prepared herself. She was going to check up on Sora and give him some breakfast.

'He seemed more out of it than usual,' she thought, 'Even Leon thinks something's wrong.'

… 

'I hope he's hungry though.'

When she arrived in front of his door, she lightly knocked on the frame.

"Ohayo, Sora! Are you awake? It's Aerith!"

No reply came from the inside.

"I brought you something to eat. Are you awake?"

Again, no one answered.

'Well, Donald and Goofy did say he slept like a log. 

I'll just leave the tray right next to him, ne?'

She slowly grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door in.

"Sora?"

The sound of utensils hitting the floor and breaking porcelain echoed in the hallways…

-=-=-=-=-

Goofy looked toward Sora's room.

"Didja hear that Donald?"

"What?"

Donald was too busy trying to find cheap gummi parts in the paper to care.

"Sounded like somethin' broke" he puts his head against the wall, trying to listen.

Donald looked over at his companion.

'Maybe the wheels in his brain finally collapsed' he thought to himself.

"Uh, Donald, I'm gonna see if Sora's okay."

"Fine." Donald grumbled.

So Goofy opened the door that connected their's and Sora's room.

"Sora, are you alri--"

Aerith stood in front of him with her hands clasped over her mouth, frozen in horror.

"Aerith, what's wrong, didja hurt yourself ?"

And that's when Goofy saw him…

Sora was lying face-up on the floor.

But, he remained motionless and his eyes seemed…empty. 

There were no pupils, just a dark shade of blue.

He had a very deep and bloody wound in his chest, where his heart was.

Blood seeped throughout his clothes and made a huge puddle on the floor.

…both were staring for awhile in shock.

"Oh my God" Aerith managed to whisper. 

Leon walked in, hearing the noise and looked at the scene in front of him.

"Crap! SORA!" he rushed to his side. 

It was…hopeless, he was dead.

His Keyblade lay right next to him.

And in his hand…was the Oathkeeper's Keychain.

The one he was suppose to return to Kairi.

No one knew what had happened…nor did they know what to do.

Sora's body dissolved into tiny orbs of light and left everyone breathless.

The only thing that remained…was the Keyblade.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

~*(Sora's POV: Thinking to himself)*~

My head hurt. A lot.

Actually, my whole body ached.

I couldn't even open my eyes.

Not like I wanted to anyway.

I was lost, and I didn't want to know where I was.

It wasn't a dream this time…

It was real.

I'm dead.

Or at least I think I am.

__

"But I still waited…"

At least Kairi's alright…

…

__

Kairi…

I'm sorry I can't keep my promise

I wanted to cry.

But, I found that I couldn't.

I didn't know why…I just couldn't.

//You were too easy// a voice teased.

__

Who's there! Where am I?

//Hehe…I'm surprised you don't remember//

Remember?

//Can you even remember anything?//

__

Who the heck are you?! Don't play games!

//Why should I tell you who I am?…

if you don't even know who you are…//

__

What…?

//That's right…your not really dead. Remember?//

__

I-it can't be?! It couldn't be…

TBC

***

A/N 1: Ugh! Crappy after-death scene! Sorry…I don't know the FF characters too well to know how they'd

react to this kind of situation… 

And a double crappy ending. Let's see how I survive. X_x

A/N 2: Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update. It's been, what…four days.

Blame homework. I'm getting into 2 AP classes and what do they do?

Pour TONS of homework on me to ruin my summer break. Crap…

Now I've got three painting to finish in four weeks…double crap.

And my AOL won't let me see the intro of Ansem's Report…crapcrapcrap! (at least I've seen it

Before. 10 times already.)

Hey! Any of you DNAngel manga fans?

Hate that you can't read Japanese?

Well, I've got the best news…

I just got a TOKYOPOP e-mail telling me that they "are" going to translate it into English and the first volume comes out Spring of 2004! I can't wait!

Thanx to the people who voted for DNAngel! U R the best!

Japanese Dictionary:

-Ohayo- Good Morning

-Ne- Yeah? No? ---It's used mostly at the end of a sentence (example: You wanted some, ne[yeah/no]?)


	4. IV: Wandering

Dreams of Reality

(I'm a slow writer…plus all the homework and being grounded and all…*sigh*)

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Period.

****

Answering Reviews Column

(sorry if I missed any)

-RikkuFF10: I'm REALLLLLLYYYYYYYY sorry I took forever on this. Question. What's the expo in this upcoming October called? Otaku-con? Please tell me!!!!! I wanna go!

-Koorino Megumi: Thanks for all your offers, but I don't really want a beta-reader. (honestly, my cousin's a big enough beta-reader for the both of us *shivers at all the corrections that need to be made*) Thanks for all the wonderful comments! =^_^= It keeps me pumped!

****

Note: Everyone is three years older. (Sora=17, Kairi=17, Riku=18, etc…)

Ch. 4

Key***

"blahblah" – talk

__

blahblah – thoughts

//blahblah// -- Heartless/Evil person talk

Here's the chance of a life

Get Ready 

Set

Fly…high

Above the fear of your mind

Go for it

It's hit or miss

Too late for you to quit

You gotta show 'em

How bad you really want this

**Live your dreams

It's not as hard as it may seem

You gotta work to get the green

On your hopes you must sleep

From your fears

You have to win yourself

It's all or nothing

Give your everything

--(By: can't remember)"SAVE THE LAST DANCE" SOUNDTRACK

**SORA'S POV**

Where am I?

I don't know.

Can't remember.

In fact…

…who am I?

I remember the pain.

And…something else

I can't remember.

A promise?

…maybe?

I feel like there's something I was suppose to do.

It's so cold where I am.

It's dark

And I'm scared.

I remember holding someone, I think, not too long ago.

And I felt pleasantly warm.

And it was very bright.

I wonder who it was.

I would like to feel it again before I die of the cold loneliness. 

Maybe if I find them, they could tell me who I am.

Maybe they'll give me the warmth I seek.

And the light.

I feel something in my hand.

I open my fist to find a small hand-made charm.

It looked like a small star with a smile across its face.

__

"Sora"

//…Sora?

Is this the person you're looking for?//

I see a light in front of me

Maybe that will take me to where I want to go.

I'll follow it until I reach that "someone"

//go and find them. You desperately want their warmth, do you not?

Take it, and claim it as your own!//

__

Remember what you said before?

I'm always with you, too.

I'll come back to you, I promise.

These are the only words that seemed to run through my mind.

-=-=-=-=-=-

**@ Destiny Islands**

A young teen stands on the shore of the beach.

The cool, evening wind plays with her long, auburn hair as she gazes at the velvet sky.

"Sora…"

A shiny tear rolls down the side of her face and she vigorously rubs it away, leaving her cheek a little red.

"No…you promised! I won't forget."

The sun sets and she turns around to return home.

"I'll be strong…"

And she places her hands over her heart,

as if something assured her he was alright.

"…just like you"

It felt as if Sora was standing right next to her again.

Giving off that stupid grin he always gave her.

She wished she could've at least hugged him, or something, before they separated.

Something to remember at their last moment.

In relief, she headed toward the secret place; 

Which held the only solid memory of him.

A picture of the both of them sharing a Paopu fruit.

…

As she touched the rocky surface of the picture, a sudden chill ran down her spine. Her heart began to get anxious and she turned around to see if anything was there.

Nothing but the shadows.

She thought it was just the wind. So she sat down and leaned against a rock so she could face the drawing.

And she drifted off into a light sleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-

**Sora POV**

I arrived at a small cavern or something like it.

It was dark again, but still, I could see what was inside.

Small, white markings across every inch of the walls.

Something familiar caught my eye.

One of the strange markings.

Two children were smiling and facing each other.

And they were each holding out something for the other.

A star?

It looked like the one I held in my hand.

I hear something move behind me and I turn around

…

someone was there, sleeping, I think.

I slowly walk up to her.

She reminded me of one of the children in the drawing.

I wonder if it was her.

But, she's crying.

Or apparently she was because her cheeks were pink.

I use my hand to rub them away—

She shivers at my touch, so I pull back right away.

She opens her eyes looks at the "person" in front of her…

(author note: Okay, okay. It may not seem like a cliff hanger until you read the next chapter. Okies? =^_^=)

****

--Finally! Another chapter done.

I'm sorry it took so long to finish…

No time, no time. I've gotta finish my RISING STARS OF MANGA comic that's due Sept. 1.

--I think I've been watching a "little too much" Fooly Cooly (FLCL).

I'm always jumping on everyone and yelling "FURI CURI!"

…I'm weird…-_-

--I finally got to Riku II on expert Mode. I gotta see Sora--!

Sora: O.o I…what?

Naru: *snaps fingers* I don't want to spoil the game for newbies!

Sora: Awwwwww…but, what happened…?

Naru: I'll tell ya later, Ok?

Sora: Okies. 

Naru: *jumps on Sora* "FURI CURI!"

(what the heck does Fooly Cooly mean? Anyone know?)


	5. V Split Paths

Dreams of Reality

(OMG! I'm "reallyreallyreallyreally" sorry that I didn't update sooner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Disclaimer: Okay, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, you think I'd be sitting here writing about it.

NO! I'd be Tetsuya Nomura…-_- Okay…I think that's about it.

****

Answering reviews:

(sorry if I had missed yours)

--RikkuFF10: Sorry that I didn't put any Japanese in the last chapter! I'll make it up to you by adding some

in this chapter!

--Koorino Megumi: Sorry I said that so harshly. ANYWAY! Here's the answer to you question about

Sora…Ch.5!

-- nobinoir(): Hey! Thanx for reading this story and making comments. It helps me lotz.

****

Note: Everyone is three years older (Sora=17, Kairi=17, Riku=18, etc…)

Ch.5

Key***

"blahblah" – talk

__

blahblah – thoughts

//blahblah// -- Evil person talk

/blahblah/ -- Sora talk (you'll see why)

Even the struggle can be niceTataku no mo ii kedo

But I've grown tiredTsukarechatta yo

And when I shut my eyes,Yume no genjitsu mo me wo tojireba

Dreams and Reality are the sameOnaji

That's why I'm dreaming of youDa kara dreaming of you

I escape into my dreams in my room Yume ni esukeepu in my room

When I close my mouth, both lies and truthUso mo hontou mo kuchi wo tojireba

Are exactly the sameOnaji

--Utada Hikaru "In My Room" 1st Chorus

**(this is the main song for the Fic! =^_^= I'll keep writing the rest)

(Sora POV) **I'll be switching a lot. Sorry, it's for the good of the story!**

She looks at me for a long time. 

She cups her cheek, where I touched her.

And she begins to back away toward the rock she was leaning against.

"A-are you a Heartless?" she mutters in fear.

__

Fear? 

…Does she fear me?

Do these "Heartless" scare her?

/What's a Heartless?/ I ask. Not knowing what answer she could give me.

She looks surprised "Beings without hearts…"

"Isn't that wh…what you are? You speak like one…"

This took me by surprise.

I didn't know who or "what" I was.

Could I be one of these "Heartless?"

/I…don't know. I don't know who I am…or what I am/ I answered.

The girl now takes a good look at me.

I think she's not afraid of me anymore…

--

(Kairi POV)

I don't know if he was a Heartless, really.

But, he seemed different.

I think he still had a soul in there somewhere.

I took a good look at him in the light—

I held my breath for awhile.

__

He…he looks like Sora.

Only that he was all black and has yellow eyes.

(A/N: (sorry) he looks like Anti-Sora; from Neverland)

Could he…? 

Did he…? 

Was he…?

"Sora?"

He perks up at the name. 

/Do you know Sora?/

Oh…I let my anxiety take over.

If he "was" Sora, he wouldn't be asking about himself.

"Yeah…he was someone I knew"

/Knew?/

"Well, he's away. You see; he's on a mission to open a door…or something. I haven't seen him for three years. But, he said he would come back…he promised."

---

(Sora POV)

//This girl knows Sora// the voice tells me

__

/yea…but she seems so familiar to me./

//Do you feel it?//

I wonder when he asks me this. But…

__

/Nani…feel what?/

//Warmth…like Sora//

Warmth? 

I ignore the voice for awhile. The girl is looking at me strangely.

"Do you have a name?" she asks innocently.

I ponder that. /No…not that I can remember of./

"Oh…I'm sorry. My name's Kairi."

/Kairi?/

"Souyo!" She smiles at me. "Would you like a name?"

/Name?/

"Yeah…don't you want one?"

/Oh, all right./

She puts a finger on her chin. "Hm…"

"Something that suits you…"

/Like what?/

"Kage? Tenshi? Yoake..? 

/Yoake?/

"Okay…let's try a different language."

She suddenly stands up and smiles

"I know! How about Mono! Mono menas "doll" in spanish! It suits you."

/Mono? O-okay. I like it if you like it/

"Mono! Oh, it's so cute!"

I sit there and watch her praise herself. 

The name she has given me…Mono, I really do like—

Kairi…she was hugging me. I stood there frozen stiff.

I never expected this.

//You like it don't you?// he asks with pleasure in his breath.

/_What do you want?/ _I ask. He seems like he's up to something.

//This girl…what you're feeling now. She has the warmth you're seeking/

Kairi?

It was true. I did want this warmth.

//Take it//

__

/What!/

//Why not? She's right in your grasp. Take her heart and you take her warmth.

You can be happy with it forever//

__

/ I…I can't do that!/

//Why not…you "are" a Heartless, are you not? //

What? I…

I'm a Heartless…?

/That can't be…/ I whisper in shock

Kairi looks at me. "Mono…it something wrong?"

//TAKE IT! //

__

/No! Who are you!! /

//DON'T YOU WANT IT?! //

__

/No! Not if it means killing her!/

"Mono…are you okay?"

/Leave me alone! Who are you!/ 

"It's Kairi. Mono, what's going on?"

//Oh. You have feeling for her? This will be most exciting…as for who I am, that'll come in due time…//

---

(Kairi POV)

"Mono, what's going on?"

I shook his shoulders. He seemed really out of it.

He was just staring into space, and I guess yelling to himself.

"Mono!" I scream.

I guess that got his attention because he snapped back into reality.

/Kairi…I, i…/ He hesitantly began stepping away from me.

"Mono…" I went to grab his hand and comfort him.

/Don't touch me!/ He yells and pulls his hand away. He runs into the shadows.

"Wait! Come back, Mono!" I run after him…but it's hopeless. I couldn't find him.

"Did I do something wrong?" I didn't know what I did. Maybe I scared him when I gave him a hug.

I began to walk back toward the dock when I step on something hard.

"Ow…" I whine as I move my foot.

"Hey, what's this?" I pick up a familiar charm that I had given.

Oathkeeper?

"Sora…?"

TBC

****

FINALLY! Cliffhanger sucks though.

Sorry for any little errors, I typed this in one hour.

After awhile of homework-pack days, I've managed to finish another chappie!

If something is confusing, please let me know! I'll change it.

a/N: Went to LA to check out the X games IX at the staples center. The bad thing, a lot of the games were outside in the 90-degree sun. I liked it, but it was too hot and too crowded. So I guess I didn't see much except a lot of merchandise. BUT! I saw Tony Hawk. KEWLIO!

A/n2: I think I've been listening too much of Utada Hikaru's "First Love" album. I'm driving my family nuts because they don't understand a word I'm singing. It's Automatic! =^_^=

Oh well…Review please!!! Gimme ideas and I'll keep writing!

Japanese Dictionary:

-Nani- What!?

-Souyo- That's right

-Kage- Shadow

-Tenshi- angel

-Yoake- dawn


	6. VI : Walking together

Dreams of Reality

(ARGH!! Sorry for the HUGE delay. I know I said I'd put it up by Saturday evening, but FF.net wouldn't open for me for a few days, Damn AOL…or maybe it's that virus!!!*shivers in fear*)

Disclaimer: Lemme check…nope, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. Maybe if I won the Lotto…?

***

Answering reviews column:

(sorry if I missed any)

-Koorino Megumi- Again, I'm so sorry for the confusion *Spanish "can" translate into other things,

everyone!* Yeah, I liked the last chapter better. Well, it took me awhile to write…Let's chat again

soon!

-RikkuFF10: SYDNEY!…oh well, I wish I could go…-_- But Thank You for telling me! Here's Ch.6!

nobinoir- Yeah, thanks for reviewing again. It helps to know I have readers. 

***

Note: Everyone is three years older (Sora=17, Kairi=17, Riku=18, etc…)

HEY! This chapter is practically all talk, so excuse me if I didn't put in detail. That's what the "Key's" for!

WARNING! WARNING! SHORT CHAPTER! SHORT CHAPTER! (I warned ya! Don't hurt me ^_^")

Key***

"blahblah" – talk

__

blahblah – thoughts

//blahblah// -- Evil person talk

/blahblah/ -- Sora talk 

Ch.6

Sagashi mono wa nan desu kaWhat is it that you're looking for?

Mitsukenai mono desu kaIs it something hard to find?

Kaban no naka mo tsukue no naka moAnd you looked in your bag and your desk

Sagashita keredo mitsukaranai nonibut you can't find it

Mada mada sagasu ki desu kaDo you still intend to keep on looking?

Sore yori boku to odorimasen kaWon't you dance with me instead?

Yume no nake e Yume no naka eWouldn't you want to…wouldn't you want to

Ittemitai to omoimasen kago off into a dream?

-- (His & Her Circumstances; Kare Kano) *Got the translations off the DVD subtitles.

Mono sat and hugged himself in the comfort of shadows. Rocking back and forth into himself. The "voice" inside his mind has been there waiting for him.

/I can't believe…I wanted to hurt her/

//What's not to believe. You want it, you can have it//

/But…I wanted it so badly, ready to feel it again…

…and I was willing to kill her for it./ 

//What is wring with that? It's a human, they're worthless!/

/But…/

//_WE_ are the superior beings! Humans do not matter to us! Why do you hesitate to rid her!//

/…I don't want to hurt her./

//Was it because you were once human?//

/…

…What..?/

//That's why you have feelings for her. You once knew her before...//

/I…was human?/

//Hehe. That's right, you are a bright one, aren't you Sora?//

/Sora? You mean--/

//Yes! You were Sora. I knew "I" would never be able to eliminate you. So, I entered your dreams where even you cannot defeat "me!"//

/Who ARE you!?!?/

//the question is "who" are "you?"//

/Boku wa…dare?/

//You've become weaker than the first time we met!//

/wait…

we've met before?/

//Hehe…Poor Sora-kun. I am not a person, but an evil soul simply pushed aside//

/An evil soul…/

//That's right, the soul that possessed Ansem and Riku! The REAL Ansem! Now, if I can't kill you, I'll make you suffer!!!!//

Dark energy suddenly wrapped around (anti-)Sora/Mono. IT was choking him and entering his body, right into his heart as he screamed from the pain and agony…

/AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!

PLEASE STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!

KAIRI!!!!!!!!!!/

TBC (a/N: Bwaahaahaahhaa! Cliff-hanger!) 

***

Stupid side-note: I know, you're probably thinking "You mean, she took three weeks to update this and 

"this" is all I get!" Well…lemme tell ya my schedule: Wake up and go to school and work, tennis practice after school, chores-homework-shower at night. I only get about an hour of free-time and I use it to draw, play games, and use the computer all @ the same time! Bear with me!!!!

a/N: Hey, I need some help. You know the phrase Sora and Kairi say at the end of the game?

"Kairi, remember what you said before?

I'm always with you, too.

I'll come back to you, I promise."

"I know you will!"

does anyone know the phrase in Japanese, or has the Japanese version of the game and can tell me? PLEASE! I need it desperately !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

a/N2: Crap…three AP classes…one Honors class…Snack Bar duty(1 hour a day!) …*sigh* Can high 

school year as a sophomore get any worse?!?!?!

Sora: Yeah, you still don't have a locker.

Naru: OH! *struggles with a load of books* too…HEAVY!

Next Chapter: CLIMAX! So please read and review!

**JAPANESE DICTIONARY

-Boku wa dare – Who am I?

-kun – a suffix used for a boy after his name 


	7. VII: Set Paths

Dreams of Reality

Disclaimer:*cries* I don't own Kingdom Hearts! *sniff* THERE! I said it!

***

Note: Both Kairi and Sora are three years older (Sora=17, Kairi=17, etc…)

BIG NOTE: PLEASE read the "key~ below!" This chapter has a lot of flashbacks, thoughts, and a song 

running through it. So, don't get confused, READ THE "KEY" BELOW!!

Key***

"blahblah" – talk

__

blahblah – thoughts

//blahblah// -- Evil person talk

/blahblah/ -- Sora talk

{{ blahblah }}—Flashback

::blahblah:: -- Song; 

Ch.7

::I had a dream that I was walking down a dark street::

::Oh, swaying and walking in the shadows, I cried, I cried::

::Not to be seen by anybody::

Kairi sat on the Paopu tree on the small island connected to Destiny Island.

She was looking at the sunset again…how the colors changed so that they blended so beautifully from a bright blue…to a dark navy blue. 

She knew Mono "was" really Sora. But, how it happened, she didn't know. 

All that she knew was that Sora's heart was still around because he still acted a bit like himself.

Not only that, it's as if she felt his presence all around her.

As if he were assuring her everything was going to be okay….

Was it though…?

/_Kairi…/_

Kairi froze. That was Mono, no, Sora's voice calling her. It sounded like a desperate plea for help. She jumped

__

I come…wait for me!

She began to run toward the Secret Place. As soon as she entered, a cold aura filled the room.

"Sora? Where are you?"

As soon as she turned around, Sora (Mono) was right in front of her.

"Sora…I'm glad you'r--"

Sora/Mono had grabbed Kairi by the neck and lifted her off the ground, strangling her.

"So..ra! What's going…on!"

That was when Kairi really looked at his face…

Emotionless.

Nothing but a dull yellow…

__

What am I going to do?!

Something's wrong with him!

I'm gonna die and not be able to do ANYTHING for him!

/_I promise…/_

An idea hit Kairi's head. She still tried to gasp for air. So she reached into her pocket and pulled out the Oathkeeper Keychain.

__

I hope this works…

In a quick attempt, Kairi grabbed Sora/Mono's loose hand and grasped it with hers, she did it so the Oathkeeper Keychain was in between both their hands.

****

(SORA)

Lot's of memories began to flow through his head.

It hurt so much he could've sworn his head would explode.

{{Sora, don't ever change}}

{{ No frowning, no sad faces…Ok?}}

__

Donald…

{{You just gotta believe in yourself}}

__

Goofy…

{{Take care of her}}

__

Riku…

{{I'll come back to you…I promise!}}

__

Kairi…I did promise, didn't I.

I screwed everything up. Gomen nasai. 

He put Kairi down and squeezed his eyes in pain and sudden realization.

//What are you doing?! Kill her!//

__

No. I will not listen to you anymore…

//No! You are mine!//

__

I am who I want to be! Leave Kairi and me alone!!

A strong power that built within Sora's heart was transmitted toward the being.

And with that, the evil that had consumed Ansem had vanished from the universe.

__

****

Kairi stood as Sora's black exterior began to crack, releasing a bright light.

The black slowly began to flake off revealing the old Sora.

::I don't know since when, but I've had lots of friends::

Tears began rolling down Sora's cheeks, "Kai…ri…?"

"I…I came back…" 

Sora whispered, "Gomen, I…I made you…wait for me..."

Kairi watched in worry as Sora collapsed on the ground face-first.

"SORA!" Kairi called out and kneeled right next to him. He turned him around and began shaking his shoulders in an attempt to wake him from his lifeless state.

::We sometimes fight, or laugh, or cry together::

Sora whimpered and tried hard to open his eyes.

Kairi was above him smiling for joy.

He smiled back; straining as he tried to speak.

"Three years…and you still waited?" He asked.

Kairi brushed some of the hair that was plastered over his eyes. "Sora no baka, I'd still wait for you no matter how long you took."

::We can think about something without saying all the details::

::And even if we're apart, we feel as if we've been together always::

He turned away from her, trying to hide tears that were beginning to fall.

"…Kairi?"

"Yeah" Kairi asked, trying to figure out what was wrong. It seemed like each word that Sora said took an extreme amount of effort. But, he needed to say something important.

"…My promise is going to be…kept short."

She didn't understand what he was saying to her, "wh-what do you mean, Sora?"

He turned to face her with his deep blue eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"…I…" He intertwined his fingers with Kairi's. "I have to go…but, I'm not coming back…"

::I don't know since when, but I've lost lots of friends::

::I've been losing them slowly, just like the wind at the riverside::

::Slowly…::

Kairi looked a little hurt, "Where're you going?"

Trying to lighten the mood, Sora smiled. "…to Heaven."

::So we can do everything, and we can do the right thing::

She knew it was coming. She didn't want to believe it, but…

__

He survived many things before! Why does he have to die! He just came back and now he's going to die!!!

Kairi let the tears she tried to hold back fall. "You can't…you just came back."

Sora took in a deep breath; it was extremely difficult in his state. 

::I had a dream that I was walking down a dark street::

::Oh, swaying and walking in the shadows, I cried, I cried::

::Not to be seen by anybody::

Kairi took Sora's hand and caressed it against her cheek. "Don't go…please.."

Sora had a sympathetic look on his face. "I've cheated Death too many times…my time is now--"

" Iie!! I won't let you go!!"

::I woke up in the middle of the night and became sad::

::Today, you appeared in my dream::

::I don't remember the details of the dream::

::But, you were laughing so happily::

::So, it's like you're being gone is really the dream::

"Kairi…," he began.

"I'll always be with you. Remember…" He got his hand, which was holding Kairi's, and put it over his heart. "Our hearts are connected." 

"So, even if I'm gone," he put a finger over her heart, "I'm still here. No matter what." 

::Blue flowers were swaying::

::The flowers were swaying, watered by the May rain::

::Don't say that we can't see each other anymore::

::I want to accept all of love and life in the present::

"Sora…" Kairi moaned. She lifted him up and hugged him for what seemed like forever.

She felt his chest rise and fall with much difficulty.

With his last breath, he muttered just one final word to Kairi…

"Aishiteru…" 

His deep ocean-blue eyes closed and he became limp in Kairi's arms.

::I can't believe you're not here::

::Let's pray for happiness, let's pray for happiness::

"Sora…" She cried into his lifeless chest.

Sora's body began to dissolve into tiny, bright orbs of light. They floated for a second before they disappeared from sight into the heavens.

"Aishiteru, Sora." Kairi whispered to the glowing particles above her.

::Thanks a lot::

::I did all sorts of things, and now, I'm trudging along::

Kairi could've sworn she felt some warmth on her cheek.

She touched it lovingly, knowing who/what it was and she smiled.

A…aishiteru Kairi…

::But it's alright…::

::I'm alive::

END!!!!!!!!!

a/N: *cries* why'd I have to end it like that!? Poor Sora-kun! I'm sorry this chappie seemed a little rushed, but I wasn't in the mood for deep details. Gomen. Well, it was a fun time. I really liked writing this fic and now I've started a new KH one! It's called "Listen with Your Heart." I think I could've done better, but with school and tennis…this is my best. THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS AND ESPECIALLY THE REVIEWERS. If it weren't for you guys supporting me, I would've never finished this fic. It means a lot to me. =^_^=

A/n : the song I used is called "Rest In Peace" from the anime "Arc the Lad"

Ja Ne! Please Read & Review! I wanna know how I did in this fic!

**Japanese Dictionary**

-(Sora) no baka - (Sora) you idiot. Or That idiot (Sora)

-aishiteru – I love you

Iie- no 

-Ja Ne, Jaa - (Good) Bye. Later!

-Gomen nasai – I'm sorry


End file.
